


Stuttgart in the New Millenium

by Cerberusia



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen, Post-Series, Pre-Gluhen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamoru acquires Nagi through the simple method of having his previous employer shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuttgart in the New Millenium

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first week of weissvsaiyuki on LJ.

Mamoru acquires Nagi through the simple method of having his previous employer shot.

He's in Stuttgart, at a meeting with Christian Beike, the man nominally running the German equivalent of Kritiker (which is not, as he had drily suggested to Rex, named something Japanese). He doesn't speak German and Beike doesn't speak Japanese, so they have their translators with them at the table. Beike also has his secretary in the background, a tall blonde woman who appears to be constantly on her phone and who is definitely armed and dangerous.

Beike's translator is Naoe Nagi. Mamoru spares about two seconds to be surprised. Naoe's clearly not just there as an interpreter and translator, but then neither is Rex. Each translator addresses their words directly to the person across the table, and Mamoru finds it strange that their first interaction in a year consists of Naoe talking _at_ him without talking _to_ him.

As Mamoru had expected, but not desired, the meeting ends in blood up the walls: that of the 'secretary', whom Mamoru had pegged as the real head of the organisation the moment he met her and whom Rex shoots in the head when she comes within an inch of stabbing Mamoru through the lung with a knife concealed in her sleeve.

Naoe politely steps around the tableau of the body, the shattered-looking Beike and Rex menacing him with her revolver to get to Mamoru, who waves off Rex's concern. They both know that Naoe doesn't have to get close to him to kill him.

"Naoe-san," says Mamoru politely, eyeing the pool of blood slowly expanding across the floor towards his shoes - which abruptly stops, halted by some invisible force. Mamoru meets Naoe's eyes.

"My employer's dead and I'm tired of German food," he says, without preamble. "I hear you're currently without a bodyguard." This is true: Rex makes a good temporary bodyguard, but she makes an even better secretary and both she and Mamoru would prefer to see her back in that position as soon as possible. And Mamoru likes Naoe's style.

Mamoru smiles his pleasant, bland politician's smile with a hint of teeth.

"I'm sure we can find an extra plane ticket somewhere," he says.


End file.
